


matching costumes

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, I did not expect it to end like this, M/M, seriously I didn't, this is for Halloween that's coming up soon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming up and konoha wants to match costumes with kuroha even though he have nothing to wear for the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	matching costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story for a upcoming story! But I'm not gonna post it until December because I'm currently sitting for the biggest exam of my government school life. *cries*
> 
> Anyway, this is a demon human au. Explanations will be made later around December (if I'm not busy messing around with twitter and Haruka's birthday that is, that baby needs lovee)

"What do you want to be on Halloween?"

Kuroha turned his head towards the albino male, raising an eyebrow " Halloween? " after receiving a nod as a response, he turned his head back to the front. Ah yes, Halloween. The day where humans dress up like so called mythical monsters and spirits which is claimed to be non-existent by scientists and knock onto neighbour's and stranger's door to have tooth fairies work their ass off. For the ones that are not interested in the tooth rotting business or the ones that takes costumes to a whole other level will go to parties dressed up in realistic blood and stuff that scare even the real spirits themselves. Although Kuroha could admit that scaring people and doing mischievous stuff is a little fun but everything done must be legal and that cuts off most of the fun for him.

Speaking of dressing up, this is also the time he didn't need to conceal his identity since everybody is practically a monster either by horrible slash professional makeup or ridiculous costumes. He wouldn't be surprised if he see a man draped with only a curtain and call himself a ghost. Now that he think about it, he could just go as a demon since he's already one. He still have some old suits with the black leather shoes and neck tie when demons are fascinated by human's sense of noble fashion. What would Konoha want to dress up as then? Konoha would surely said that he would match his costume so....

" ... I don't know, what about you? " Konoha puffed his cheeks, obviously not satisfied by the answer and Kuroha holds back a chuckle, thinking about how cute Konoha looks right now "I don't go to Halloween parties so... I don't have anything to wear..." Kuroha gives the other an expectant look (although he already knew what's coming next), telling him to continue, " but I want to go with you this year! So! So..... I want to match with your costume..." Konoha lowered his head and look at the sofa, upset at the fact he didn't have anything to wear let alone matching with his boyfriend.

Blinking once, twice, Kuroha looked to the side, feeling his face heat up. He was right about Konoha want to match with him but actually hearing him say that has more effect than what he expected, luckily Konoha has his head down so he couldn't see his now red face . After gritting his teeth and darting his eyes around the room for a while with Konoha still looking at the sofa, he finally spoked " well... I don't need to dress up much since I'm already a demon... and I can just let my wings and horns out... " Konoha didn't move, as if he haven't been listening to him, but Kuroha knows that he's thinking about what he could do to match. " ...if you like, I can lend you one of my suits and we could buy some artifical horns or something then we can go together! ... We would seem a little formal though"

Konoha immediately lights up at the suggestion, holding on to the demon's hand as a smile spread across his face, eyes slightly closed just enough to make the expression appear kind and incredibly fluffy - the same expression that have stolen his heart when they first met... " it's okay, thanks Kuroha. You're the best. "

Kuroha felt his heart stutter a little, he half heartedly curse Konoha's ability to leave him feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, which is something that happens entirely too often. Irritated, he slip his hands out of Konoha's palms and moved his arms to wrap around the other, pressing a quick kiss on Konoha's forehead then proceed to placing his head on his shoulder. To be honest, he don't really mind being embarrassed and uncomfortable, in fact, he's happy to be able to feel like this, he whispered "How could someone like him be able to make me feel like this with every little move they make? "

Konoha felt warm breath on his shoulder and assume that Kuroha is mumbling insults under his breath, he started to panic, did he do something to upset the other? " i-is there something wrong Kuroha? " the response he got is being hugged more tightly than ever. Konoha moved frantically with whatever little space he had to face the other, dropping Kuroha's head off his shoulder and on to his chest while he's moving.Kuroha is still hugging him tightly and Konoha don't understand why, what could have possibly upset his boyfriend. Terrified to upset the other more, he let his arms hovering at the air uselessly as incomplete words come out of his mouth as stutters, unsure of what to do at the moment.

After what felt like an eternity for Konoha, his partner finally let up and look at him straight in the eye. The action startled Konoha and he reflexively lowered his head, waiting for the beating he for sure thought he was going to get.

"You're just too much for my heart."

Konoha slowly raised his head to look at the other, confused of what he meant by those words. He saw Kuroha's face, a bright red color, brows furrowed in anger ( annoyance ) and lips with a quirk downwards, pressed thin together with anger ( irritation ). Kuroha noticed the albino pause upon seeing his face and tears immediately flow down his face as he dropped his head to look at the sofa yet again. Shocked, he hold the other's shoulder and panicked " W-wait what?? Why are you crying??? Did I say something??? Damn it... please don't cry Konoha, I'm not mad at you I swear just please don't cry!" . He heard the sobbing stopped as a soft string of chuckles filled the space between them. Confusion and irritation over powering his sense of panic rose up within Kuroha as he heard the other's response, narrowing his eyes " what the.... are you alright? "

They both sat on the sofa with the same position until Konoha stopped chuckling, he looked up with a tear stained face " I'm glad Kuroha's not mad, " Kuroha's eyes widen a little as its his turn to be hugged this time, " I'm relieved. " indescribable warmth bubble inside Kuroha as a content smile slowly curve his lips, moving his hand to gently pat at the other's head, he watching how Konoha snuggles closer to reduce the distance between them.

The albino soon fell asleep on his lap, Kuroha let his head fall backwards on the sofa and stare at the white ceiling. Thinking about all the things that had happened after he met the person currently occupying the space on his lap, it has been incredible, he never thought a mere human being can make his life colourful... but of course things like these will one day come to an end.... talking happily, hugging each other, exchanging silly comments, even arguing about something ridiculous or serious

all of it, will.....

" if this is the "something" that comes once in an eternity of this cursed life... " he closed his eyes and moves his hand to feel the other's soft hair " then please let me die along with it when it ends. "

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a hard time around the middle of the fic and this is definitely not my best work. ( • 3 • )
> 
> Thanks so much for reading though!!!


End file.
